Boss Beaver's Log Land
Boss Beaver's Log Land is an amusement park owned by Boss Beaver. Information ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' "Amusement Bark" When Timon and Pumbaa arrive at the park, the two argue over what to do: Timon wants to ride the Log Flume and Pumbaa wants to buy souvenirs. While at the amusement park, Timon meets Boss Beaver's son Boy Beaver, who keeps breaking things and getting the meerkat blamed for it. Activities The Souvenir Shop The souvenir shop is a store in Boss Beaver's Log Land. It has many beaver merchandises. When Timon and Pumbaa get in the store, Timon complains about the "worthless overpriced junk" and Pumbaa gets excited about them. Timon then meets Boy Beaver. Boy Beaver drops a sign, which Timon catches, but then the kid hits Timon's toe with a hammer, causing the meerkat to let the sign go and accidentally break all the merchandises. Hot Log on a Stick Hot Log on a Stick is a local restaurant where the employees have to put logs on sticks. When a log comes out of the oven, you put a stick on it, cover it with sauce, wrap it, and then put it on a log tray. While Timon and Pumbaa are doing the job, Boy Beaver shows up and turns the dial that dispenses the manufactured logs to the highest setting, making the job harder and harder. Timon sees Boy Beaver, who runs away, and then tries to turn the dial to how it was before, but it's stuck. The machine explodes, leaving the business in ruins. Pumbaa and Boss Beaver blame Timon for it. The Monorail A monorail is a rail-based transportation system based on a single rail, which acts as its sole support and its guideway. The term is also used variously to describe the beam of the system, or the vehicles traveling on such a beam or track. The transportation system is often referred to as a railway.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monorail While Timon and Pumbaa are on the monorail, Timon tells Pumbaa that the previous damages were not his fault and he has to believe him. Pumbaa tells Timon that he's the only one who sees Boy Beaver. Boy Beaver then shows up in various places in the monorail and Timon tries to catch the kid. Pumbaa gets distracted and ends up breaking the monorail. The Log Flume The Log Flume is a ride at the amusement park. It is like a roller coaster, except that it has water instead of tracks. Boss Beaver makes Timon and Pumbaa take his son to ride the Log Flume. When Timon and Pumbaa are on the Log Flume, Boy Beaver messes with the controls. He gets caught by his father, making him realize that it was his son's fault all along and not Timon's. The Log Flume gets ruined. Timon & Pumbaa's Log Land After the Log Flume breaks, Timon decides that he and Pumbaa buy the park. "Boss Beaver's Log Land" becomes "Timon & Pumbaa's Log Land." Boss Beaver and his son are now working at "Hot Log on a Stick." Gallery SouvenirShop.png|The souvenir shop Hotlogonastick.png|Hot Log on a Stick Monorail.png|The monorail Logflume.png|The Log Flume Timon&PumbaasLogLand.png|"Boss Beaver's Log Land" now "Timon and Pumbaa's Log Land" References Category:Locations